


Look at Us

by aske, veivei



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aske/pseuds/aske, https://archiveofourown.org/users/veivei/pseuds/veivei
Summary: Playing with children and monsters doesn’t bring in the cash, Shizu-chan. And serious people require serious attire.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a certain scene in a certain fic.

Shizuo woke up in a bed that wasn’t his own to the sound of someone shuffling things around. He knew it wasn’t his bed because it felt too good. The amount of support the mattress provided was just right and there were no jutting out springs under the surface. The sheets were not cotton either but silky smooth. He turned onto his stomach without opening his eyes, inhaled the scents deep between the sheets. Ideally, everything should be washed, he decided. He could clearly smell sweat and the smell of detergent was barely perceptible at this point. He smelled dried sperm, too. Faint memories started flooding his mind with that scent and his attention was called to how hard he’d been ever since waking up, to the point he felt like humping the mattress for a moment there.

Then the memories started being less faint and he opened his eyes right in that instant, remembering whose bed this was, and was promptly blinded by the morning sun bathing the room in sunlight. The black blinds were pulled up so they only covered the top half of the windows in front of him. These stretched from floor to ceiling, taking up nearly the whole wall and he found himself looking over a fair expense of the city through their bottom half once his eyes adjusted to the bright light. He recognized the Shinjuku streets he was now looking at from high up. He sat up on the bed, feeling the slightest ache in the muscles in his legs as if after a good chase. His lips twitched, the nicotine yearning waking up with him. He didn’t want to turn around to face the other person in the room but that was of course going to be unavoidable sooner or later either way. Better to get it over with already.

He turned around.

“Why are you…?” He blinked, for a moment there not quite understanding what the apparition in front of him even was. He rubbed his eyes, not sure if he was really awake.

“What?” Izaya asked in a tone as rude and challenging as ever, breaking the spell immediately.

Shizuo felt irritation uncoiling inside him at the mere sound of his voice and if he just let it, he would have been attacking in no time, intending to maim and to kill. That was how bad it was. His hate at first sight for Izaya was alive and well.

And yet he’d spent the night in Izaya’s bed and now his cock stirred appreciatively at the sight of him, standing in front of the full-length mirror in his dresser with his back to Shizuo. 

“Why did you dress up like that, flea?” 

Izaya looked at him over his shoulder as if he’d lost his mind.

“It’s just a suit, Shizu-chan. And a strange question coming from someone who wears a bartender uniform all the time,” Izaya said and turned around to face him with a scowl.

Indeed, he was wearing a midnight blue suit with a crisp white shirt and a thin navy tie and Shizuo felt his mouth go dry because boy, was he pulling it off well.

And it always seemed to him Izaya was permanently stuck in that ridiculous fur-lined parka and all black clothes underneath. At best, he could recall his high school uniform and whatever he'd worn for PE back in school. But not anything this sophisticated. This was so much unlike the feral creature he fucked in back alleys. And so enticing for it, even though Shizuo never would have suspected himself of having much interest specifically in well-dressed men.

Izaya turned back to the mirror and started fixing his tie and buttoning his cuffs. Shizuo got out of bed and approached him, caught a reflection of himself in the mirror, too. His hair was all tousled and he ran a hand through it but it only made things marginally better. He had an unbuttoned white shirt on, a bit crumpled. And quite a tent in his boxers.

He saw Izaya tense when he leaned down to sniff the back of his neck. His fingers brushed the jacket’s material on Izaya’s shoulder. That was a nice suit. He tugged at the collar of the jacket to read the label inside.

“Armani, huh?”

He should have expected as much. The flea had tons of money after all. That much was apparent just from looking around this place. 

“Where would you expect me to shop?” Izaya asked with a self-assured smile. “I deserve it.” He straightened the jacket.

Their eyes met in the mirror. Izaya seemed quite amused. Shizuo was sure the joke was on him. His anger flared. Standing right behind the flea like that it would have been so easy to grab that frail little neck of his and squeeze until he was on the brink of death. That would have cured him of his unnecessary amusement all right.

But all Shizuo actually did was run his hand down the side of Izaya’s neck, feeling his pulse under his fingertips for the briefest of moments and surprised even himself with the tenderness of that gesture. 

He retreated his hand as if it’d been burnt.

“Where are you going dressed like that?” he asked in a gruff voice.

Izaya held his gaze in the mirror all this time, his eyes shining dark red in the morning light.

“Playing with children and monsters doesn’t bring in the cash, Shizu-chan,” he said. “And serious people require serious attire.”

Shizuo wrapped his arm around Izaya’s midriff from behind. He liked the way that looked in the mirror, the flea trapped like that.

“You’ll wrinkle my shirt,” Izaya protested, trying to break the hold in vain.

It felt good to press the morning erection to the small of his back. It also instantly stopped his squirming.

“Let go, will you?” Izaya asked in an irritated voice. “I don’t want to be late.” He made quite a show of looking at his watch which was also some fancy expensive thing.

“You shouldn’t have invited me then, Izaya-kun.”

“I invited you yesterday because it was cold outside and I didn’t fancy freezing to a wall. But you’re overstaying your welcome now, Shizu-chan. Get lost.”

As if Shizuo was going to listen to him. Izaya should have known better, shouldn’t he? Ordering him around wasn’t something he should have ever attempted. Shizuo tightened the hold on him to the point Izaya gasped before he clenched his teeth. The two of them were looking so good in that mirror. He’d caught himself such a pretty little prey first thing in the morning and he could think of so many things to do with it. And he sure as hell wasn’t going to let it go now. He smiled, a feral grin.

“You won’t make it at all, flea,” he whispered into Izaya’s ear and started unbuckling Izaya’s belt with his other hand.

“I meant it when I said serious people,” Izaya protested but at the same time he leaned into the touch of Shizuo’s hand on his clothed hardening cock.

Once Shizuo undid Izaya’s pants the underwear that showed was white instead of the usual black. This was really some kind of a total makeover, Shizuo noted.

He pushed Izaya’s pants and underwear down, revealing an erection that had fully formed by then, standing tall in the mirror in front of them. He licked his lips. Izaya visibly swallowed.

“I see you’re not interested at all, flea. Give those serious people a call,” he offered with a vaguely malicious smile, retrieved Izaya’s phone from the inside pocket of his jacket and gave it to him. 

“I’ll write an email,” Izaya said right away.

Shizuo would have preferred him to try calling. To be forced to call and make himself sound decent while he… Ah, well.

“Try, flea.”


	2. Chapter 2

“So how’s it going, Izaya-kun?” Shizuo’s voice in his ear made him almost drop the phone. 

It was not exactly easy to concentrate with Shizuo’s fingers circling around his entrance, slick with spit, but Izaya set his jaw and did his best.

Shizuo was smiling to himself in the mirror, as if he was very happy about what he was doing. Stupid brute. Thinking holding someone in place with that monstrous strength of his and touching them because he felt like it was some kind of achievement. It only served to prove how primitive he was. 

The whole thing irked Izaya to no end because this was no position for him to be in, with his pants at his ankles, his cock begging to differ that he didn’t like such treatment and with Shizuo’s arm draped around him solid like a steel rod. It was suddenly too hot in the suit jacket and shirt and tie with Shizuo’s body pressed to his back and his erection poking him at the same time as a single finger dipped inside him. Izaya saw his eyes widen in the mirror.

“Write, flea,” Shizuo whispered into his ear. “Or I’ll call them for you.”

The desperate grip Izaya had on the phone wasn’t conducive to writing anything but he forced himself to come up with something about urgent family matters and did his best to type it and actually hit ‘Send’ and not ‘Cancel’ which had happened the first time he’d tried, forcing him to redo everything. Once it was sent he dropped the hand with the phone with a sigh.

By then two fingers were deep inside him, grabbing for his prostate and he didn’t like the sound he made when they reached it one bit. He didn’t like the blush creeping up his cheeks he could see in the mirror either. And he didn’t like that it took just a few more moves of the fingers inside him to reduce him to bending down over the arm holding him and bracing himself against the mirror with his free hand, opening himself up for this. He didn’t mean to become like that but it was impossible to do anything in this position even if he was usually prone to biting and scratching and at least mounting some token resistance. Because he was not willing to go down without a chase and a fight. That monster wanted him, it’d better work for it. 

“I like that suit,” Shizuo said, pushing the third finger into him. “You should wear it more often, flea.”

A compliment. That was a first. But expected with the way Shizuo had been staring at him ever since he’d woken up. That had been amusing actually, up to a point. Right now Izaya might have wanted to think of a witty comeback except he couldn’t. It was already becoming too much. And if Shizuo was a regular human being he would have gotten tired of holding him like that and let him go of him by now but of course no such luck. Izaya could put all his weight on the arm across his midriff for as long as he wanted and it would not budge. Except he was becoming uncomfortable and annoyed by the vulnerability of this position.

“There is a bed there, you know,” he said in the end, working around how difficult it was to breathe with Shizuo’s fingers moving deep inside him.

“You want to go to bed with me again, Izaya-kun?”

Izaya’s eyes glazed over in the mirror. 

“Maybe you’d like a date next?” Shizuo whispered into his ear.

Of course he didn’t want anything. Certainly not a development of their arrangement into anything beyond quick fucks in back alleys nobody needed to know about. It had been enough bad judgment on his part to invite Shizuo home in the first place and let him stay until morning but with the weather outside getting cold as winter had started the outdoor didn’t seem so inviting anymore but it wasn’t exactly easy to stop the whole thing either.

“Say please.” The fingers slipped out of him and Shizuo’s hand moved to his front and cupped his erection instead. “Ask me to fuck you in your bed.”

“Go die,” Izaya forced through clenched teeth.

The hand that had been touching him moved away instantly. But it was fine. It was not like this was going to reduce him to asking for anything. 

“Maybe I should remind you who started the whole thing,” Shizuo said.

Izaya had to admit he had started it in the first place but it had never been his intention for this to develop into anything.

“Is this the only way you like it?” Shizuo asked, grabbed him and turned him around.

Izaya shivered when his back slammed against the cold surface of the mirror. Shizuo pressed himself close, holding him in place and started opening his own pants.

“Who started it, Izaya?” he repeated.

“I just wanted to see if you were enough of a mindless animal to fuck the enemy,” Izaya answered spitefully. There was no use denying he’d started it but that had been indeed his reasoning other than the misguided lust for the monster’s body. He’d imagined Shizuo ending up feeling guilty and conflicted but if that had happened it still hadn’t stopped the whole thing from developing further somehow.

“You’re enough of an animal yourself to put out,” Shizuo said.

“I was heading out to a meeting just now before you grabbed me, remember?”

“I’ll leave now if that’s what you want,” Shizuo declared even though he’d already taken out his cock and Izaya could tell how obviously it was hard and ready.

Izaya smiled to himself, did his best impression of a seductive stare and looked up at Shizuo from under lowered lashes.

“Of course you can leave, Shizu-chan. Because that’s always so easy to say no to the chance of burying your dick in me, right? You get hard just because I dressed nicely and you think you can walk away from this. Tell me more about your superb self-control.”

“Shut up,” Shizuo muttered, grabbed Izaya’s legs to hold them around his waist and plunged into Izaya’s body, disregarding what he’d just said.

The force of his thrust pushed Izaya’s back hard against the glass.

“Bed,” he forced out through clenched teeth.

“I told you to say please.” 

Shizuo was perfectly still but the intrusion still ached. The spit could only do so much for lubrication. They’d never used lube though. Izaya had a feeling it would have added too much legitimacy to the whole thing and he preferred to be able to explain it all away as momentary lapses in judgment.

“Take me to bed,” he whispered. “Or you’ll never see me again,” he threatened instead.

“But that’s what I always wanted.” Shizuo smiled.

“I don’t think that’s true anymore, Shizu-chan,” Izaya said, striving for mockery but sounding mostly breathless.

Shizuo withdrew from him with a growl and threw him to the bed across half the room. Izaya saw black when the back of his head hit the mattress but didn’t really have time to become concerned before Shizuo climbed on top of him, pulled his legs apart and his way back inside him.

“You’ll ruin my jacket,” Izaya complained.

“Stop whining,” Shizuo said, his face hovering over Izaya’s.

“Make me.” Izaya looked into his eyes challengingly but that was in fact unnecessary and Izaya knew that well enough. 

Shizuo always fucked him so hard, with an inhuman relentlessness that served to prove that he was indeed a monster, that it was impossible to concentrate enough to talk after a while.

“You’re such a pest,” Shizuo muttered before starting to move.

“So are you.”

**Author's Note:**

> "Look at us, Shizu-chan. We'd make such a cute couple."
> 
> Right?


End file.
